PRINCE OF MOONLIGHT SHADOW
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Kaito Kid diserang anggota berjubah hitam. Saat dia terluka, ia ditolong Ran. Ran menemukan kesamaan pemuda itu dengan Shinichi.  "Kita hidup di dunia yang berlainan. Bukankah begitu Prince of Moonlight Shadow?" KidRan


**Disclaimer :**

**Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning :**

**Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, gaje, ending ngegantung (?) **

**Pairing :**

**KidRan / KaiRan**

**Judul :**

**Prince of Moonlight shadow**

**Recommended Song :**

**Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield**

* * *

><p>Halo ini ff Conan pertama author. Semoga kalian menyukainya... ^^<p>

Happy Reading!

**~XXX~**

"Kau tidak akan lolos!"

DOORRRR

Terdengar sebuah bunyi tembakan. Pemuda berjubah putih itu terlempar dengan lengan berlumuran darah.

"Sial..." umpat pemuda berjubah putih itu sambil menyeka darah yang terus-menerus keluar.

"Serahkan Bloodstone Ametrine itu, atau kau akan mati disini sekarang?" ujar sesosok pria berjubah hitam sambil mengacungkan pistolnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum iblis.

"Cih.. Kuserahkan pun tak ada jaminan kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?" jawab pemuda berjubah putih itu sambil ikut tersenyum mengejek.

"Benar. Dan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga," desis pria berjubah hitam itu dingin.

"Sudah kuduga, tapi silahkan mencoba..." Sesaat setelah pria putih itu mengatakannya, entah darimana tiba-tiba ada asap putih mengepul menutupi seluruh ruangan itu.

"Apa ini?" Pria berjubah hitam itu baru sadar kemudian menekan tombol headset yang terhubung dengan seseorang. "Vodka, awasi pintu belakang. Pencuri itu kabur!"

Pria berjubah hitam itu segera menutup sambungan dan menghela nafas sejenak, wangi tapi memusingkan.

"Sialan... Gas tertawa.. hihihihi.." Akhirnya pria berjubah hitam yang tak lain adalah Gin itu baru sadar kalau dia lengah. Dia terjebak oleh perangkap dari Pangeran bersayap putih yang hidup di tengah kegelapan.

**~XXX~**

Ran menatap langit malam dengan wajah sendu. Bulan bersinar terang, indah sekali. Tetapi sayang, hati gadis itu sedang mendung.

"Fiuh..." Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kapan laki-laki itu akan kembali?" Dia tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu kapan waktu itu akan tiba.

Ran menatap bulan itu lagi. Lama ia memandangnya. Tak ada kata terucap, bisu di sekeliling. Sepi.

'Jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk memikirkan detektif bodoh itu! Ya.. sadarlah Ran, dia mungkin sekarang tidak sedang memikirkanmu? Kasus-kasus itu lebih penting dari apapun. Benarkan?'

"Iya, memang benar begitu..." Ran tertunduk lesu menjawab pertanyaan dari batinnya sendiri. Dia sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sang rembulan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tetapi semua itu segera sirna setelah dari arah rembulan ia mendapati sesosok bayangan yang melayang di udara, bayangan itu menutupi sinar bulan. Tetapi anehnya, kekontrasan dari bayangan itu membuat rembulan seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Peristiwa yang aneh, tidak mungkin itu pesawat kan? Atau alien?

"Apa itu?" Ran bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Lama kelamaan bayangan putih itu turun mendekat. Lalu terjatuh berdebum tepat di depan Ran yang sedang duduk termangu.

Gadis itu tersentak. Untuk sekian detik ia masih belum merespon.

Akhirnya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Ran segera menghampiri sosok putih itu. Sekali lagi gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Sangat terkejut. Betapa tidak? Sayap yang terlihat seperti malaikat, itu ternyata sayap milik pangeran berjubah putih yang hidup di tengah kegelapan. Lebih tepatnya, itu sayap gantole yang digunakan oleh sosok itu.

Gemetar gadis itu menyebut nama sang pencuri legendaris yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ditangkap oleh polisi itu. Pesulap yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir menyerupai Arsene Lupin. Ya, dia adalah pencuri berinisial 1412 yang selama ini menjadi buronan polisi.

"Ka..Kaito Kid?"

"Nggh..." terdengar erangan dari sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya itu.

Ran yang masih berdiri menatapnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Menelepon polisi atau... Astaga! Ran semakin terkejut saat melihat cairan merah merembes dari balik jubah putih Kid.

"Kau... terluka?" tanyanya masih dengan nada bergetar.

Kid yang sudah setengah sadar itu hanya memberikan senyuman kemudian matanya terpejam. Single lensa yang ia pakai jatuh menggelinding ke lantai jalan itu. Topi putihnya pun tergeletak membuat rambut hitamnya terlihat.

Ran semakin shock setelah melihat bagaimana wujud Kid yang sesungguhnya.

"Shin...Shinichi?"

**~XXX~**

Kid membuka matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar terang yang tiba-tiba menyinari matanya. Setelah cukup lama dan terbiasa, maka Kid mengamati sekeliling. Ruangan? Ini sebuah kamar?

"Argh..." Luka semalam masih terasa sakit. Kid segera memegangi lengannya. Diperban? Siapa?

"Sudah bangun.." sapa sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Gadis yang pernah ia buat sebagai penyamaran untuk menipu detektif cilik rivalnya.

"Kau?" Kid tampak heran.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan.." jawab Kid kemudian.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang kau harus makan ini dan minum obat," perintah Ran sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih beserta nampan ke hadapan Kid. Kid hanya menatap gadis itu tak mengerti, tetapi Ran tak menggubrisnya dan segera beranjak.

"Tunggu.. Kenapa kau membiarkanku disini?" tanya Kid sebelum Ran sempat keluar menuju pintu.

"Kau terluka," jawab gadis itu datar.

"Tapi, kau tahu aku kan?"

"Hm... Kalau kau tak memakannya segera, nanti buburnya dingin," elak Ran.

"Jawab pertanyanku," lanjut Kid.

"Aku hanya menolong orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Tidak boleh?" Ran berbalik dan menatap Kid.

"Ya.. Tidak salah," sahut Kid meski ia masih bingung. Segera setelah itu Ran langsung keluar. Kid masih tak mengerti, meski begitu ia segera memakan buburnya. Kebetulan ia juga sedang lapar.

Saat Kid sedang melahap habis bubur itu, matanya kemudian terpaku pada sebuah pigura foto. Foto itu adalah foto Ran dan Shinichi. Keduanya terlihat senang sekali. Entah karena alasan apa, Kid sulit mengakuinya, kalau mereka berdua memang benar-benar cocok.

Kid menghentikan suapannya, lalu beranjak mendekat ke arah pigura itu, mengambilnya dan bercermin. "Pria ini benar-benar mirip denganku. Hanya saja, aku lebih tampan," ujarnya percaya diri.

**~XXX~**

"Astaga, wajah bingung itu mirip sekali. Shinichi..." Ran segera menghapus air matanya yang tak terasa telah jatuh. Dadanya sesak. Di saat ia hendak melupakan sosok itu, kenapa ada saja cobaannya.

Sudah sebulan Shinichi tak memberi kabar sedikit pun. Ini yang membuat kegalauan Ran bertambah. Ran tidak bisa berpikir lagi, perasaan yang sudah ditahannya lama membuatnya menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun. Kini hadir seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengannya, dengan paras serta tingkah yang sangat mirip pula. Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapinya padahal orang itu adalah orang lain? Bukan orang yang kau harapkan?

~XXX~

"Rumah ini sepi sekali?" tanya Kid yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayah pergi keluar kota. Conan menginap di tempat Professor Agasa. Mereka tidak akan pulang hingga petang ini," jelas Ran sambil memberikan obat yang harus diminum oleh Kid. "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ehm...begitu. Ya lumayan," jawab Kid.

"Aku tak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tidak dengan luka tembak itu dan jubah putihmu. Untung saja pelurunya tidak masuk terlalu dalam dan sudah bisa kukeluarkan," lanjut Ran.

Kid mengernyit. Ia baru sadar, jubahnya telah di lepas dan ia hanya mengenakan kemejanya yang sebagian telah dirobek di bagian tembakan itu dan terkena noda darah.

"Terima kasih..." ujarnya tulus. Ran menatap pemuda itu dan memberikan sedikit senyuman. Hanya sedikit. Meski begitu entah kenapa Kid menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sekarang cepat minum..." Suara Ran sudah mulai melembut, tidak sedatar tadi.

Kid mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil yang menuruti perintah orangtuanya.

"Bagus... Anak baik..." Kini Ran malah tersenyum lepas, jiwa keibuannya keluar lagi. Refleks dia hendak mengacak rambut Kid tapi diurungkan. Kid tersenyum ke arahnya, saat itu kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Setelah bertatapan berapa lama, masing-masing saling membuang muka karena malu.

Ran segera merapikan obat-obatan penghilang rasa sakit sekaligus penyembuh luka itu.

"Itu, jubahmu sudah aku cuci. Mungkin nanti sudah bisa kau pakai lagi. Tapi kalau kau mau ganti baju, pakailah ini," ujar Ran sambil menyodorkan satu stel baju.

Kid mengernyit. "Kau mau memakai baju penuh darah itu?" tanya Ran. Kid menggeleng.

"Baik nona... Aku akan melaksanakan perintah Anda," ujar Kid dengan nada merendah tetapi dengan senyuman jahil. Ran langsung menjitak pemuda itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ini baju siapa?" tanya Kid setelah menerima baju itu. Ran terdiam sejenak, dan menghela nafas sebentar. "Shinichi," ujarnya lirih. Kid terpaku.

**~XXX~**

"Baiklah senôrita, aku pamit dulu ya," ujar Kid sambil memakai setelan pakaian yang tadi diberikan Ran.

Ran mengangguk, sekali lagi tersenyum. "Ini jubahmu, sudah ku setrika."

"Wah...rapi sekali!" Kid tampak takjub karena jubahnya jadi cukup halus dan licin.

"Eh tunggu dulu..." Ran segera berlari ke dalam. Ia mengambil sebuah topi hitam keren yang matching dengan kaos berkerah hitam dan celana jeans yang Kid kenakan sekarang ini. Gadis itu kemudian langsung memakaikan topi itu ke kepala Kid. "Nah... ini bisa menutupi identitasmu," ujar Ran merasa puas.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi..." Nada bicara Ran terdengar merendah.

Kid melihat gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak ya atas semua bantuanmu, aku tidak akan melupakannya!" janji Kid.

"Seharusnya kau lupakan itu.." balas Ran yang membuat Kid tersentak. "Kita hidup di dunia yang berlainan. Bukankah begitu Prince of Moonlight Shadow?"

"Iya. Tapi perbedaan itu bukanlah penghalang," respon Kid. Giliran Ran yang tersentak dengan perkataan pemuda itu. "Eh tapi kenapa kau memanggilku Prince of Moonlight Shadow?" tanya Kid setelah sadar kalau Ran memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Karena saat itu aku melihatmu keluar dari balik rembulan, kau membuat sinar bulan itu terbelah dan sangat menakjubkan... itu hebat!" jawab Ran semangat. Kid terkikik geli, entah kenapa ia suka melihat gadis di depannya ini yang tersenyum ceria daripada ia yang bersikap datar dan biasa-biasa saja. 'Mungkin inilah yang membuat detektif itu menyukai gadis ini?' ujar Kid dalam hati.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku pamit. Bisa gawat kalau bocah kecil dan ayahmu itu tahu aku ada di sini," sahut Kaito menyadarkan Ran dari keterkejutannya.

Ran mengangguk. Kaito kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, tetapi sebelum itu Ran sudah berteriak. "Kenapa kau memilih berada di jalur kegelapan?"  
>Kid berhenti melangkah. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menghadap Ran. "Karena ini adalah jalan hidup yang kupilih demi keadilan," jawabnya.<p>

Ran menggeleng tak mengerti. "Sudah ya..." Kid segera melambaikan tangannya memberikan salam perpisahan. Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya kemudian banyak burung merpati mengerubunginya lalu sosok itu menghilang.

"Ya.. terima kasih sudah membuatku lebih tenang," ujar Ran sambil melihat burung-burung merpati yang beterbangan itu.

Sebuah kertas kemudian jatuh ke hadapan Ran. Terdapat lambang yang menandakan itu surat dari Kaito Kid.

_Baju ini akan aku kembalikan secepatnya. Aku takut kalau pacarmu akan marah melihat bajunya hilang satu. =)_

_1412_

Ran hanya mendengus kesal, "Shinichi bukan pacarku tahu. Tapi terima kasih lagi."

Setelah Kid menghilang, Ran kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tiba-tiba matanya terpancang pada sesuatu yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. "Apa itu?"

Setelah itu Ran memungutnya. Sebuah batu indah dengan warna merah semerah darah, dengan beberapa taburan hijau keunguan di kedua ujungnya. Ya, itu Bloodstone Ametrine.

**~XXX~**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

"Hatchiiii! Sepertinya tadi ada yang membicarakanku," ujar Conan sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Ada apa Shinichi?" tanya Professor Agasa masih sibuk dengan percobaannya.

"Tidak Professor," jawabnya datar.

Professor Agasa menggeleng tak mengerti dengan kelakuan bocah itu. Tetapi ia segera menepuk kepalanya karena ter ingat sesuatu. "Eh Shinichi! Kau tidak pulang? Katanya Kogoro ke luar kota?" ujar Professor yang ternyata sudah mulai pikun itu.

Conan tersentak. "Maksud Professor, Ran sendirian di rumah?"

"Ya begitulah. Tadi malam Kogoro Mouri meneleponku dan mengatakan agar kau pulang saja. Aku lupa dan baru ingat sekarang. Dia tidak meneleponmu?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin om-om itu terang-terangan minta bantuan padaku," jawab Conan enteng kemudian segera menyambar tas ranselnya dan skateboard solar powernya yang telah dimodifikasi itu. "Professor aku pulang ya!"

Professor Agasa hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti dengan kelakuan anak itu.

**~OWARI~**

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict Conan pertamaku. ^^

Kritik dan saran diterima. Mau lanjutkah?

Review please~! *(^_^)*


End file.
